Maybe I should have listened to England and France
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Invasion of Poland,Poland gets invaded from Germany and Russia The beginning of World War II. LietPol warning blood violence language. Written in P.O.V. Format


"Maybe I should have listened to England and France."

September 1,1939

Poland's P.O.V:

_ I yawn after finishing my paperwork. I rub my eyes and look at my unfinished book" Rapunzel." I wish Liet was here but he is at that damn Russia's house. "I liek totally wish Russia would give Liet back to me!"I say aloud. I get up to make some tea and paulskii. A few minutes later I feel a sharp pain in my side. I gasp and I run to my phone. I turn around to see Germany and I scream and I dial England's number._

End Of P.O.V

England's P.O.V:

_ I look up from my paperwork and France does also when we hear my phone ringing. I walk over to my phone and I hear a person yelling who I believe is Poland" Oh God! Liek England! Help me!" and I hear him scream. "Poland! Tell me what is happening?"I yell France looks at me"Qu'est-ce?(What?)"_

End Of P.O.V.

Poland's P.O.V.:

_ I scream again when Germany slaps me and yells"Give up Poland!" I spit on his face and yell"Nei!(No!)" Tears roll down my face. I hear a voice saying"привет__(hello)~! Did I miss anything?" I look to see Russia and I yell "What the hell? Russia! Liek out of all of the countries you're here!" Russia just laughs. I start shaking and Russia starts choking me. I try to scream but blood and salavia starts mixing on the side on my mouth. I yell"E-england! France! Liek help me!" more tears fall down my face. I cough violenty and I scream"Fuck you Germany and you to Russia!"_

End Of P.O.V.

England's P.O.V:

_ "Angleterre! Remember the treaty!" France yells at me. "I know wine bastard!"I yell and I hear Poland scream and yell" England! France! Liek where are you?" "Germany! Stop this nonsence!"I yell into the phone. Poland lets out a blood curdling scream I hear Germany and Russia mocking him. "Poland, I thought you were like a phoenix! So get up!" Germany yells loud enough that I can hear him. I hear things getting broken like there is a struggle going on. I wonder if Poland is still breathing.  
><em>End Of P.O.V

Poland's P.O.V.:

_ I struggle to stay alive, that damn Russia keeps on punching me and hitting me with that damn pipe of his. I whisper"Maybe I liek should have listened to England and France." I let out another blood curddling scream, I look around and see blood all over the place and my world goes black..._

End Of P.O.V.

England's P.O.V.

_ Then I couldn't hear Poland screaming or yelling anymore. I burry my face into my hands. "We have failed our Ally France!"I say Germany and Russia laugh and Russia says"It is finished for the young Poland да(yes)." I yell"Germany! France and I declare war on you!" Germany says into the phone"Fine with me." and he hangs up the phone. I remove the phone away from my ear and put it on the reciever. "Who is the closest country to Poland?"I yell and France answers me" Switzerland." "Switzerland?"I repeat and raise an eyebrow. "But there are other countries but Switzerland is the closest Angleterre." France tells me. "What about Lithuania?"I yell "Maybe Angleterre but I don't know." France tells me " I know Russia has him but Poland and Lithuania are best friends!"I yell at him. I sigh and I dial Poland's number. The phone rings a few times and I hear a voice saying"Hell0?" I regonize it, it is Lithuania. "Lithuania is Poland okay?" I ask. "Yes he is fine but he has many wounds to his face, torso, and arms and legs." Lithuania answers me_

End Of P.O.V

Lithuania's P.O.V:

_ Poland is bleeding everywhere, I kiss his forehead and whisper"Poland." He coughs and I tell England"I have everything under control so goodbye England." and he says"Yes goodbye." I hang up the phone and I carry Poland bridal style. I bring him to his room and lay him in his bed. "See Poland I told you, that you always lose when you fight alone." I whisper and I hear a faint"Liet?" Poland slowly opens his eyes. I tell him"Shh...Germany and Russia are gone." Poland looks at me and says"I-I love you Liet." and I nod "Yes and as do I." and I kiss him on his forehead again. _

_ After that day Poland was never the same..._

End Of P.O.V.

** On May 8,1945 WWII in Europe ends. Then on September 2,1945 Japan and America sign a peace treaty. 6 years and 1 day after the Invasion Of Poland.**

**The End**


End file.
